Life Turned Upside Down
by HeatherLove0909
Summary: Kelly was a normal girl.She had the perfect life and the perfect boyfriend, or so she thought til her life gets turned upside down.
1. The school year begins

**(A/N) Hey Everyone this is my very first story ever so tell what you think of it k. Anything will do just tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters from Final Fantasy X-2. I just own My Orignal character Kelly.**

**Here's The Story**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Life Turned Upside Down **

**Chapter 1:The School Year Begins**

"Hey! Kelly! Wait Up!!", Yelled a girl with redish brown wearing a white button up shirt with a little blue tie and a dark blue skirt. Which looked like a school uniform.She was yelling to a girl that was about 5'9" and had ash blonde hair and was wearing the same out fit.

Kelly turned around to look at her friend that was calling her name.

"Hey Kairi! What's up?", she waved at the girl and gave her a little smile.

"Don't what's up me! We're gonna be late for school now come on." said Kairi as she draged Kelly to school. They were in the 11th grade at Destiny High School. When they got there they went to their lockers and then split up to their seperate homerooms.

Alittle later that day Kelly met up for lunch with her boyfriend Riku. She loved Riku so much. They had been together for 6 months and loved every minute of it.

"Hey Kelly! Riku greeted her, but before she could reply Riku had pulled her into a passionate kiss. He pushed her up against a locker (they were alone in the hall way) and deepened the kiss until they had to final pull away for air."Hey Riku" Kelly said trying to take a deep breath. There was a momment of silence then they walked to the lunch room hand in hand where they would meet up with Kairi, Sora, Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Cloud, Leon, and Naminé.

Before Riku and Kelly walked in the lunch room they shared one more kiss and then walk in got their lunch and sat down with their friends.

Kelly sat downed next to Riku and Kairi and asked, "So hows everybody doing today?"trying to break the silence. Cloud, Leon, Kairi, and Naminé replied with a tired "good". While Sora and Tidus gave her a quick thumbs up before stuffing their faces with more food. Then Yuna and Rikku responded with a little nod and then laughed at Tidus and Sora stuffing their faces. Soon everyone joined in and the whole table was laughing including Tidus and Sora even joined in though they had no idea what everyone was laughing about.

Then lunch ended and they all went to their 4th period class. Kelly had chorus that period with Yuna. It was the first day of school and already they had an assignment and it was in chorus and no other class. They had to pair up with a partner and sing a song of their choice. Obvouisly Yuna and Kelly paired up together and decided that they would sing 1000 words.

Their teacher Miss. Lenne would pick to pairs to perform at the schools asembly in 3 weeks so to start practicing and then she would have the audictions in one week.

Kelly and Yuna already knew the song by heart so all they would have to decide is how they would sing it and then to practice.

After chorus was over she went to her last period class which was science which she had with Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Naminé. Their teacher, Mr. Merlin, tried to actually teacher them something on the first day but gave up once he couldn't get their attention and just let them hang out.

All of a sudden Kelly heard a loud boom when she turn from her conversation with Kairi to see what it was she saw a sight that made her mouth drop.

The sound was the classroom door being kicked opened by what looked like a new student. He had bright red spikey hair that defied the laws of gravity, brilliant emerald green eyes, and had a very slim fit figure.

He walk up to Mr. Merlin and handed him a piece a paper. From that paper Mr. Merlin said,"Class this young mans name is Xel- Ael????"" THATS AXEL you moron!!!! Got it Memorized???"said Axel very sarcasticly.

Kelly thought Axel was an interesting person."Also a very hot person" said her mind. Wait what was she thinking she had a hot boyfriend already Riku and nothing was gonna take her away from that.

At the end of class Kelly, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Naminé met up with the rest of the gang they had planed to go see the new Pirates of the Carribean Movie so they all made sure they were still up for Friday night and went their different ways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly started walking home like she usual did then she realized some one was following her very closely to. So she told her self to count to three then to punch who every it was behind her."1-2-3""Owwwww."

Then when she opened her eyes she realized who she just punched on accident.

It was Riku her boyfriend with the new kid Axel right next to him.

"Oh Riku I am so sorry i didn't know it was you I'm so sorry."Kelly apoligized.

"Its ok Kelly but man you can throw a punch!"Riku said.

"Thanks"Kelly blushed" Umm.. Axel Right?"Kelly said turning to the red head next to her boyfriend."Yea thats right. Got it Memorized???" said Axel.

"Do you always have to say that?"she asked."No, but i like to."He answered.

Kelly gave a annoyed look to Axel.

After that Axel went into his house that was right next to Riku and Kellys.

"Ok Bye then See you at school and on Friday"Axel said as he enter his house.

Riku and Kelly waved good bye to him then Riku walked Kelly to her door.

"What did he mean by see you on Friday I thought you were going to the movie with us?"Kelly asked.

"I am but I also invited Axel to the movie too. Is that ok?" Riku said.

"Yea sure."Kelly answered.

Then Riku kiss Kelly and pushed her up angainst her door their lips moving in sync with each others. Then Riku nibbled on Kellys lower lip for access into her mouth. As soon as she opened her mouth Riku sliped his tounge in her mouth as their tounges danced around together then when they final pulled apart Riku gave her a little wave and Kelly walked into her house.

"Damn that was a good kiss"Kelly said quietly to herself. That was the first time Riku kissed her like that and she loved it.

"Hmm I think today is the start of a great year."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Well tell me what you think weither you liked it or hated it or have suggestions. Chapter 2 will be up soon i just have to type it up but its already writen.


	2. Movie Night

**(A/N) Well heres chapter 2 like i said in the 1st chapter just tell me what you think weither you hate it or love it or its ok or if you have anysuggesttions for chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own kingdom hearts or any final fantasy characters just my original character.**

**On with the story.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Movie Night.**

"Kelly are you ready yet? Riku and Sora will be here any minuate." Kairi complained.

"I'll be done in a minuate. Calm down!!" Kelly yelled back.

Then there was a knock on the door. Kairi went and opened the door to reveal Sora and Riku. Kairi greeted them and then let them inside.

As Riku and Sora walked in Kelly was walking down the stairs and Rikus mouth practicly hit the ground.

"Kelly you look beautiful!!"said Riku.

Kelly was wearing a black strapless top with red flames decorating the bottom with a short blue jean skirt and black flip flops. Her hair was pulled back half up half down.

"Thanks" Kelly said as she gave a little giggle at Rikus reaction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they final got to the movies Kelly, Riku, Sora, and Kairi met up with the rest of the gang.But when she got there she noticed that someone was missing. "Wheres Axel?" Kelly said quietly so no one else could hear her. She looked around for the tall red headed boy.

"Looking for me" Kelly turned to see Axel there giving her, as she put it, his so sexy smile."No, I was just looking around." Kelly said looking around again. She really had been looking for him but he didn't need to know that.

"Hey Axel, glad you could make it."Riku said while everyone else said "Hi". After Axel was introduced to everyone they all headed into the movie theater.

In the middle of the movie Kelly had to use the restroom. So she quietly got up and left the theater while doing so she almost fell into Axels lap. "That would have been so embrassing." Kelly thought to herself.

While in the Restroom she couldn't stop thinking about Axel. "Why am I thinking about him so much? I already have a great boyfriend." Kelly thought quietly.

When she was on her way back to the movie theater she run into Axel." Axel what are you doing here?" Kelly asked. "Oh nothing I just wanted to streach my legs and it was a dull part of the movie so I told Riku I would go check on you." Axel answered giving her a "I'm up to something" grin."Oh thats so sweet of you"Kelly said back with lots of saracasim and not really meaning it.

All of a sudden when she started to walk past him back to the theater Axel grabed her and and pushed up against the wall. "Axel what are you doing?" Kelly didn't know what he was doing and was geting mad."Something you'll like."Axel answered.

But before she could answer back Axel's lips were puished against hers and she just fell into a trance. then she realized that she was kissing him back. She put her arms around his next a he put his arms around her waist.

All of a sudden Riku walked out of the theater to see Kelly and Axel kissing each other. When Axel and Kelly broke apart Kelly looked over Axels shoulder and saw Riku's hurt face. Riku walked away. "Riku!!!!!!" Kelly yelled after him pushing Axel away. Kelly ran after Riku and Axel went back into the theater.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riku!! Riku!! Riku please hear me out." Kelly yelled out to Riku.

"No Kelly, you broke my heart." he yelled back.

"Riku I didn't kiss Axel he kissed me!" "Oh so I'm supposed to believe that even though I clearly saw you kissing back." "Riku I didn't know what I was doing. I don't know why I did. I didn't want to but I couldn't help myself" "Yea sure you couldn't"Riku said sarcasticly."Riku I'm sorry please for give me!!" Kelly yelled as Riku walked away tears falling from her eyes."Riku I love you"

Riku now lightened up his face not so mad anymore and ran over to Kelly who was now sitting on the ground crying her eyes out.He then sat next to her and put a arm around her to make her feel better."Kelly...I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you it just hurt seeing you kiss Axel."Riku said."Riku you should be apoligizing I am. I'm sorry I never meant to kiss Axel. Do you forgive me?"Kelly said still crying alittle."I forgive you." Riku answered standing up and helping Kelly up." Thank you I really am sor.." before Kelly could answer Riku kissed her. " I know lets forget this ever happened. Ok?" "Ok" And they both returned back to the movie never speaking of it for the whole week end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N) Well thats chapter 2 tell me what you think and if you have anything you might want me to think about adding to chapter 3 or the story. So please Review.**


	3. Nice Guy Turned Bad

**(A/N) Sry this is alittle later of an update I wrote this chapter after I posted the 2nd one, and the second one was already writen and only need to be typed. but anyway heres chapter 3 lots of drama I think.**

**here ya go.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Nice Guy Turned Jerk**

The rest of the weekend was normal and so was Monday until the end of the day. Kelly was waking by her locker for Riku like she usual does but today he was late. So she decided to go to his locker to see what's going on.

When Kelly got to Rikus locker she was shocked. Her boyfriend was there but he was kissing another girl and the other girl was Naminé, one of Kelly's best friends.

"Riku, how could you?" Kelly yelled a very hurt look in her eye and Riku could see it. "Kelly what are you doing here?", but before Riku could get an answer Kelly ran off crying.

While the whole seen was going on Kelly didn't notice a crazy red head had seen the whole seen and knew more then Kelly herself knew.

Kelly ran till she got to a blank wall, she accidently went through a door that just had a dead end. "Stupid school"Kelly yelled to her mind. She started hitting the wall,"How can he do this to me?" Kelly stopped hitting the wall and fell and sat against it her knees at her chest, her arms around her knees, her head in her arms.

"I told him I loved him." Kelly said quietly and went back to crying then to make things even better it started to rain. "Just perfect!" she said sarcastically.

All of a sudden Axel came up next to her and sat by her. He put his arms around her trying to make her feel better. She was alittle shocked but didn't care she just liked the company.

"Kelly are you ok?" Axel asked he was worried about her. "No, I'm not ok! Riku cheated on me with one of my best friends!" she answered looking up at him still crying. "I know I saw and he has been cheating on you since school started." Axel said standing up helping Kelly up too.

"What! You knew and you didn't tell me?" " I thought you should find out by yourself beside you wouldn't believe even if I told you. You would think I was trying to break you two up." Axel said.

Kelly was about to run away when Axel suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. She started to pull away but he was to strong for her. So she just gave up and collapsed in his arms crying and pulling him even closer.

They pulled away and looked into each others eyes. "I would never hurt you." Axel said with a honest look. Kelly smiled then did something that shocked him. Their lips were being pushed together! Axel was taken back by this but then returned it by kissing back and putting his arms around her waist.

Kelly was then pushed up against the blank wall, their lips moving faster and faster. Axel then nibbled her lower lip asking for access into her mouth. She happily granted him access and his tongue slid in. Their started dancing around each other for a good 5 minutes.

When they pulled away they looked into each others eyes and smiled. Kelly then realized that she felt a feeling she never felt with Riku, she felt safe. They shared one more small kiss then walked home together in the rain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kelly really didn't want to see Riku but when she saw Axel walk toward her house to walk her to school she felt better.

Kellys first two classes went really well, but they did have Riku in them. Sadly her next class did but Axel was there too so it should be ok. She was ok till she walked into the classroom and saw Riku. Kelly start to freak out " Wheres Axel when I need him?" Kelly said as Riku started walking toward her. Then Axel came right to her side and put an arm around her.

Hey Kelly, how are you?" Riku asked. " I'm good! better then ever. Oh! and how are you and Naminé?" Kelly asked with a fake smile. " Listen Kelly do you think we can just..." " Forget about it?" Kelly finished for him." No we can't forget about beside I've moved on. You can cheat on... Oh I mean go out with who ever you want now." She looked toward who gave her a smile and a kiss. Riku was just about to respond when the bell rang. As Riku went unhappily to his seat Kelly sat down and thought "Man that felt good!"

After English Axel and Kelly went to lunch. They got their lunch and headed toward the usual gang but when they got there something was wrong.

" Hey guys! Whats up?" no one answered. "Is anyone talking to me?" Naminé quickly pulled Kelly to the side and told her whats going on. " Riku told the gang that you cheat on him with Axel and thats why you guys broke up. they were made that you hurt Riku and said they weren't going to speak to you."

"Naminé why are you telling me all this instead of not talking to me?" Kelly asked very curious. "Cause I know the truth and I'm still your friend even if your not mine." Naminé answered. " Naminé I'm still your friend because it wasn't you that hurt me... It was Riku!"

After Kelly talked to Naminé she was mad. Kelly went back to Riku and the gang," So guys Riku told you I kissed Axel. Yea, I did but I said sorry and he forgave me. Oh but Riku..." turning to Riku. "you forgot to tell them that yesterday I saw you kissing...", she looked to Naminé who was really upset," another girl and has been since the beginning of school" Kelly yelled so everyone could hear.

"Oops did I say your secret? Sorry, NOT!! Come on Axel". With that Kelly and Axel left lunch very happy. Kelly the happiest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N) Thats the most I ever writen. IDK when I will up date next cause I ran out of ideas. but anyway please review and tell me how it is it maybe be the end of it so if you want more tell me what you think should happen and I'll take the ideas and try and come up with something. K? **

**Review please**


	4. Before He Cheated

**(A/n) Hey peoples sry for not updating just been busy and stuff but here is chapter 4. Tell me what you think ok?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kindom hearts or any of the characters just kelly. I also do not own the song Before he cheats by Carrie Underwood Carrie Underwood does.**

**ENJOY**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4-Before He Cheats**

After school Kelly was walking after school with Axel. Axel tried having a conversation with her but she wouldn't respond. She still had all the stuff that happend with Riku on her mind.

"God!! I still can't believe Riku did that to me! I hate him so much!" Kelly was thinking so hard she didn't realize Axel was talking to her.

"Kelly? Kelly? Hello? Are you there?"Axel asked her waving a hand in front of her face. When axel realized this wasn't working he gave her a quick kiss on the lips which brought her back to reality.

"Axel?" Kelly said confused."What was that for?"

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure my girlfriend was still here!"Axel said with a soft chuckle, but Kelly gave no responce.

"Kelly are you OK?" Axel asked eyes all full of concern.

"What? Oh yeah. I'm fine." Kelly answered putting a fake smile on her face. Axel didn't believe her but didn't push the matter anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Kelly and Axel got to Kelly's house they said goodbye, gave each other a small kiss, and went their seperate ways.

Once Kelly got inside, knowing her mom wasn't home anyways, Ran up to her room locking the door behind her after she closed the door.She was so mad at Riku.

" Before he cheated she had been happy!

Before he cheated her life was good!

Before he cheated her life was perfect!" Kelly screamed in her head.

Then all of a sudden Kelly had an idea that would make Riku hate ever cheating on her and also make him think twice about ever cheating on any other girl. Kelly stood up, got the stuff she needed, and grabed her ipod.

"He is so going to pay!" Kelly said quietly to herself as she turned on Before He Cheats By Carrie Underwood and started walking to Riku's house.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a beach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

Right as Kelly got to Riku's house, Kelly got all her stuff ready and as soon as the chorus began she started her damge.

_And he don't know..._

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

After his car was trashed, just like it says in the song, Kelly got out a can of spray paint and started part 2 of her plan.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know..._

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No...not on me 

Kelly then turned of her ipod and looked at her beautiful work. She had put CHEATER! in bright red letters on Riku's clean white garage door.

After smileing at her work of art, Kelly collected all of her stuff and headed home.

"Well! That makes me feel a whole lot better!" Kelly said laughing evil.

" Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...Ohh... before he cheats..." Kelly sang the last lines of the song as she walked away. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N) Well there you go chapter 4. Tell me if you think it was terrible cause I'm alittle unsure of this chapter. SO PLEASE **

**REVIEW.**


	5. The Reaction and The Song

**(A/N) Hey everyone. heres chapter 5. some surprises in it too. but thats all I will say enjoy.**

**disclaimer-I do not own anything except Kelly and the plot.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5- The Reaction and The Song.**

The next day Kelly and Axel were walking to school, then something caught Axels eye.

"Woah! Look at Riku's car! Looks like some buddy had fun. I wonder who did it?" "I don't know" Kelly replied with a little evil chuckle.

Axel had a shocked look on his face. "Kelly you didn't?" "I did. It was lots of fun ,too. Axel chuckled, "You naughty girl." Axel kissed Kelly and they continued their walk to school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During school Kelly didn't see Riku at all. That made kelly alittle disappointed and during their walk home Axel could tell Kelly wasn't happy.

"Kelly whats wrong?" Kelly looked up and responded. "Oh well I didn't see Riku at school today." Axel looked at her confused. "Is that a bad thing?" "Yeah" "Why?" Axel responded now really confused.

"Because I wanted to see what he would say to me since he obviously knew it was me that recked his car."

"Oh well do you want me to give you a call later to see how he responded to it"

"Why?" It was Kelly's turn to be confused.

" Because Riku is coming over here right now looking ver ticked I might add."

Kelly looked toward Riku and could see he was really mad but when she looked back to Axel he was gone. "You suck Axel." Kelly thought to herself as Riku came up to her yelling.

"Kelly what the hell did you do to my car?" "It's kind of obvious isn't it?" Kelly said sarcastically.

"God Kelly I can't believe you, Bitch" Then Riku grabbed her, Kelly thought he was going to hit her but shocked her by pressing his lips against hers. Before she could react Riku pulled away and shocked her again.

Riku was on his knees crying." Kelly I'm so sorry. I felt so bad about everything I did to you. Will you please forgive me and be my girlfriend again?" As this was going on neither Kelly nor Riku realized that Axel was hidden behind some bushes and was listening to everything that they were saying.

"Yes Riku I forgive you and I will be your girlfriend again." As Axel heard this he was heart broken.

"Thank you Thank you" Riku stood and gave Kelly a hug but while he was hugging her he noticed Axel hiding behind the bushes and desided to torture him more.

Riku pulled away stilling holding on to Kelly. "I love you Kelly" "I love you too Riku" Riku then let go of Kelly and started to walk away.

As soon as Riku left , Axel came out of hiding and confronted Kelly.

"Kelly how could you do that to me?" Kelly was shocked " Axel what are you doing...-" Axel cut her off before she could finish. "Are you back together with Riku?" Axel asked but he already knew the answer. " Yes, Axel I am so sorry but Riku said he was sorry and we made up." Axel was mad now.

"Talk about blank with a capital B" Kelly was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"He's gonna cheat on you again!" "What makes you so sure that he will?" "What makes you so sure that he won't?"Axel responded.

"Kelly I just don't want you to get hurt but if you want to feed yourself to the lions go ahead!" Axel turned and walked away.

"Axel!" Kelly yelled. "Axel please forgive me. Can't we still be friends?" Axel turned and yelled back to her. "You have Riku now why would you need me?" He then turned back around and out of sight.

Kelly started to cry and walked home.

--------------------------In Kelly's Room-----------------------------------------------------

Kelly thought to herself.

"Why did I choose Riku over Axel. I love them both but Axel made me feel something I never felt before and Riku just wants to be normal."

Then Kelly had an idea. She then gave her principal a call.

" Mrs. Brown? Hi. I'm Kelly Ryan. Do you think I might beable to sing a song during my luch tomorrow? I can? Oh thank you. Ok bye." Kelly hung up the phone and went to the computer.

She then sent a e-mail to Axel and Riku and told them to be at lunch tomorrow because something speacial was going to be happening. They both replied and said they would be there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kelly made sure Riku and Axel were there.

" I would like to dedicate this song to Riku." Kelly said and then the music started and Kelly

started to sing.

_You want a girl who does what's right  
The kind that's always there beside you  
Someone who's quiet and polite  
Like staying home on every friday night  
Well all that sounds so cute and sweet  
But that doesn't do a thing for me_

I'm really not that boring  
I'm headstrong and annoying  
So I don't see me fitting in your world  
I'm noisy and I'm messy  
Plus you would never get me  
Hey I think you're really hot  
But I'm not your girl

You're into good and that's too bad  
So save your flowers and your poetry  
You take a hint, I'll take a cab  
You go to bed, I'll find a party  
Typical is what you're after  
Not some beautiful disaster

I'm really not that boring  
I'm headstrong and annoying  
So I don't see me fitting in your world  
I'm noisy and I'm messy  
PLus you would never get me  
Hey I think you're really hot  
But I'm not your

Girl that you've been looking for  
Boy I'm not the girl next door  
Be happy that I'm letting you off easy  
Yeah  
Oh yeah

I'm really not that boring  
I'm headstrong and annoying  
So I don't see me fitting in your world  
I'm noisy and I'm messy  
PLus you would never get me  
Hey I think you're really hot  
But I'm not your girl

(I'm not your girl)  
I'm not your girl  
(I'm not your girl)  
I'm not your girl  
(I'm not your girl)  
I'm not your girl  
(I'm not your girl)  
No  
(I'm not your girl)  
No no no  
I'm not  
(I'm not your girl)  
Boy you need to see I'm not your girl

After the performance Kelly went up to Riku who looked alittle mad.

"What was that about Kelly?" Riku asked. "Sorry Riku but like the song says I'm not your girl." Then Kelly walked away leaving Riku very shocked that he just got dumped by a song.

Kelly then went up to Axel who was smileing. "Axel I'm sorry will you please go back out with me because I realized that I really love you." Axel responed with a quick kiss. "Yes, I will. I love you too."

"What made you break up with riku and come back to me?"

"Well Riku was normal and boring but you are interesting." Kelly said smiling.

"And you like interesting" Axel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, It more fun when your life is turned upside down." Axel smiled and they shared a deep, passionate kiss.

_**The End**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N) Hey told there were surprises. and thats the end tell me what you think about its and kept a look out cause I'm going to start a different story sometime (not a sequl) so when you see it please check it out. but for now I'm a little busy so chiao.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
